User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyan's Rap Battles of Literature 33: Rumiko Takahashi vs Eiichiro Oda
Hello, everyone. And welcome back to Cyan's Rap Battles of Literature! Another battle with a mangaka! This time, with two mangaka! Aren't you lucky? This battle pits Very influential mangaka throuought the 80's and 90's, Rumiko Takahashi, against the mangaka of the bestselling manga of all time, One Piece; Eiichiro Oda! Icey write for Oda. Enjoy! Beat: Shakuhachi 'The Battle' 'Eiichiro Oda' (starts at 0:21) The master of tsundere versus the master of story? An almost sixty also-grandma, but I've been killin it before forty! And I'm diligent in making and breaking weird new and old scenarios My foe never lets her characters in romance get sex, yet she still blows I respect death, only accept it when it's good for depth You expect death, it's how ‘Yasha went faster ahead I'm the Skypiea of rappin, you're queen of characters who do too much yappin' I'm overlappin' your pitiful love stories with a triple season of action 'Rumiko Takahashi' (starts at 0:43) Way to Jump into the bog-standard Shonen mould! I’ve been winning manga awards since you were three years old! Your memory is slightly off if you don’t admit you’ve hit a wall That’s what you get for hanging off Toriyama’s Dragon Balls! Go back to being a lowly assistant. It’s what you’re best at and I mean it You see Kishimoto as a rival but he’s out of your league. Believe it! There’s not a single funny anime that missed the mark I made on the 80’s! People used to be ‘Arr, Matey!’ crazy but you’ve dropped off the map lately 'Eiichiro Oda' (starts at 1:05) My Ace in the whole argument, that my flashbacks have more significance Using ones with pieces of character development with relevance Though I stretch my world like a certain devil fruit, those that read it know it's got juice Cut through this cliche excuse of producer like a Santoryu against some loser groups You're not a Lone Wolf, but a Cub who heavily took from Kazuo's tales Master of foreshadowing, bestselling manga, baka, I beat you in sales! I create characters that cut through buildings and make birdcages out of string While you're stuck with plain martial arts that everyone who watches anime has seen! 'Rumiko Takahashi' (starts at 1:27) You’re boring me worse than when you bored your fans with that Fishman Island story The ability to make filler fun must be the only comedy trope you didn’t take from me! Stop pretending you innovated while I stagnated. The reverse is true. You’re way off I’ll be the second woman to send you a hundred threatening emails until you lay off! Yeah, your Manga’s number one, but fame reaches everything I’ve ever made, And for all your varied works, only One Piece even has a wiki page! Your top spot won’t last! You’ll be surpassed once you stop, forgotten and ignored, And when you’re buried at sea, at the Rumic Theater there’ll still be call for an encore! WHO WON? Rumiko Takahashi Eiichiro Oda Category:Blog posts